The War
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: A baby Pichu lost her parents to the Stone army. It's up to her to save the legonaries from being turned in to lifeless Zombies and find the rare Eevee. Can she do it is the question and cope with growing up.
1. Chapter 1

QE:I got borad so I was playing on Ruby when I think Dad was playing on Mario and a idea struck me.

Cyndaquil:Did it hurt?

QE:Yeah. Surf's thunder is killer.

Surf:Why thank you.

Evesstar:She owns nothing.

I huddled up to my mother. Her warm yellow fur brushed against me. My heart was racing. They had come again. The stone army. If you could evolve by stone then they would kidnap you at a young age and anyone against them was an enemy. Like my father.

"Hush my baby. Hush." My mum smiled even thou her black eyes showed pain.

If my father was here then they would be scared but they took him away. Those horrible hounds. They don't even evolve by stone.

My heart pounded against my ribs as I heard rustling of leaves. Raichu's. My mum held me closer. I could feel her heart beat. She held her breath and poked her head above the leaves.

"They're in here some." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Did he really think he could hide his wife and kids?" that voice it can't be her. Please say it's not Grandma.

Mum's crying. I can feel the tears roll down my head.

"Hush." Mum whispering hiding her head.

"Make them go away." I can't help it. I cried.

"When I say. Run." Mum whispered to me. Her voice sounds horsed.

"They in there." My heart almost ripped itself out of my chest. I heard him outside the hollow.

"Now." My mum jumped out the leaves and sent great electricity at them.

I ran. Ran past the brown rat that used to be my grandma. Ran away from my home. Ran away from everything. Everything I held near and dear. Some green dancing pokemon lunged at me but missed everything. If the one thing I know more then everything else is what my dad said. 'Never give up. There is always away.'

And that's how my story begins.

QE:I can't update because I'm off to see Lazybrat in Watford.

E.S.P:Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

QE:Hi I'm back.

Evestar:We're.

QE:Oh yeah.

Quilava:She owns nothing.

I found refuge. If you wanted to know. Why would you? I'm just a little Pichu in the big wide world. That's what I thought. You see or you don't see I lived in that in between place. A waterfall. Sacred to us. We believed that if you were pure of heart then the water pokemon would carry you to safety. Then when they killed my dad, well before hand he told my mum to go far away. We did. We went all around Jhoto. I think. Then we got the message from a weird coloured Noctowl. He told my mum that dad had died and we were support to hide. So we hid near a well. Those pink pokemon's were fun to watch. I'm just blabbering on.

My life changed. Again. I was sleeping and this weird dream can to mind. This weird blue cream and black like creature stood there. Staring. I was amazed. It was dog like but stood on its hind legs. It turned and it red eyes pierced my body. I froze. A tight sensation closed around my heart. I couldn't breath. My limbs felt weird and I heard it speak. Its voice was hard and cold yet I felt safe and calm. I didn't understand him yet I know what he was on about.

When I woke up felt stronger it is weird. By the way I'm in an Eevee's home. She is extremely strong. I know I'm safe here because the Eevee hates people and pokemon who believe pokemon should evolve no matter what. She's a really nice trainers pokemon. Her trainer gave her a small house. Why? I dunno. I heard it. That sound I dread. The call of a Ninetails. I ran down the stairs and stopped and saw a large white fox with nine glowing tail.

"Now I told you Eevee don't mess with them." The Ninetails said in her posh voice.

"I don't give a sh…"

"Kid." The Ninetails said frantically.

"What?" She asked entering the hall. She looked at me. "Hello." She has that reassuring smile.

I don't trust that Ninetails. I'm just staring at her.

"Any way." The Ninetails blanked me. "How do I tell Vul to leave Pix alone?"

"Tell Vul to hold the stone." The Eevee smiled. "You heading to bed?" She lent her head to one side and smiled at me.

I shook my head.

"You scared?" She spoke softly to me.

I nodded.

"Niney won't hurt you." She walked over to me and placed her soft brown paw on my shoulder.

"I'd rather jump off a bridge." She huffed rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I relished what I done and let out a small whimper.

"I only hurt other pokemon's if I'm battling." She grimly smiled. "I prefer contests." She was looking for something.

"I have to go." I monad.

"So do I." The Ninetails looked at me nervously. "I can take you to Polly and Patrick's."

Why would I want to go there? I'll just sit looking confused.

"Polly and Patrick are Raichus. Their Son is a Pikachu called Percy and Penny is they Pichu daughter." Eevee said looking calmly at the Ninetails. She's thinking. "Why there?" her voice turned harsh.

"I don't know.' The Ninetails said. "I thought she'd like to be with her own kind."

I don't know why but both Eevee and the Ninetails' ears pricked up.

"You need to go." The Eevee started to push me towards the Ninetails no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't stop.

"You'll be safe." The Ninetails looked at me with sympathy. "I was forced to evolve."

I kind of understood why she was different.

"You have to trust me." I did. For once I trusted a fire type.

QE:Please tell me if it's bad.

E.S.P:She's really worried about it.

Cyndaquil:Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

QE:I own nothing and everyone is scaried of my new friend.

Niney:Hello.

_Everyone else standing behind QE._

Niney:She owns nothing.

It was kind of funny when we turned up. The Raichu was so mad at the Ninetails. The Ninetails was intimidated and ran off.

At the moment I'm sleeping underground in a candle lit room with another Pichu. She's snoring away happily. It must be nice being a trained pokemon. Not worrying about anything other than winning.

I can't sleep. I miss mum. I'm not going to stay here anyway.

Normal POV.

The little Pichu snuck out of the room. She didn't notice the other Pichu follow her.

When she entered the outside world her senses were higher than normal. She walked through the tree and something told her there was someone following her. She quickly turned around to see a younger Pichu sitting there.

"Hello." She smiled. "My name's Penny and I want to be your fwrend."

"Hi." She said backing off.

"I was to fworard again." Penny said lowering her head.

"It's ok." She said hurried. "Does your mum know you're here?" She brushed her black tail on Penny's.

"Pwroberly not." Penny said grinning.

"Why you so happy?" She asked. Some twigs snapped and she jumped ready to fight.

"Hi Patrick. Wummy's going to kill you." Penny said calmly by the new comer.

"Does mum know you're out?" Said and yellow mouse jumping down from a tree.

"I'm off." She started walking away.

"Be careful miss." The Pikachu said worriedly. "They're some weird acting pokemon out tonight."

"The name's Meena." She said angrily turning around. "And those weird pokemon are members of the stone army."

The Pikachu walked up to her so they were eye to eye. "I know. You've got to know that what ever they do you must stay away from them."

Meena snorted and walked away. "I know what they can do. They killed my family."

The Pikachu looked at her. "Don't go seeking out revenge."

"Why should I do what you say?" She growled.

"Because it ruined my Dad's life. If Evie didn't come when she did he would be good as dead." Meena turned and stared at him.

"Wummy and Waddy are happy now." Penny giggled. "You're in wouble."

Patrick gulped and ran off.

"Wye Weena."

"Bye Penny." Meena huffed and walked off into the trees. If she was going to do anything it would be to save her mum. She didn't want something bad happening to her.

QE:Please tell me if it's bad.

E.S.P:Please get rid of your neew friend.

Niney:Why?

E.S.P:You scaried me.

Niney:OH.

Evestar:Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everyone is wearing a hard hat except Niney._

Niney:Why are you lot wearing hard hats?

Cyndaquil:When QE gets very angry she is very distructive.

Niney:Ok.

Quilava:QE owns nothing.

Meena was scared as she walked through the forest. Her heart was racing in the early morning light. She hadn't slept all night. She was sure someone was following her because every time she turned around she saw pink flicker in the trees. She was starting to get nervous. She was backwards for a few steps then turned around.

"Arhh!" She fell backwards at the sight of a pink-faced pokemon with bright blue eyes.

The new comer just giggled away.

"What's so funny?" Meena growled letting her fur spark.

"Oh give it up Meena we both know you can't attack me without attacking yourself." She giggled.

"How do you know my name?" Meena asked walking backwards.

"I'm Mew." Mew smiled doing a back flip.

"Hello Mew. What type of pokemon are you?" Meena asked curiously. She couldn't help it but her true nature started to show.

"Were we being a tough girl?" Mew asked. "I'm a Mew."

"Oh." Meena kind of didn't expect that.

"You know what a legionary pokemon is?" Mew asked.

Meena shook her head.

"I wonder why Lucario chose you?" Mew asked herself.

"What's a Lucar…" Menna tried to say.

"He's my pet." Mew smiled.

"Oh." Meena said lowering her head.

"You see I told him to find the pokemon chosen one and I think he got side tracked." Mew smiled. "I'm so sorry."

Meena shrugged her shoulders. "Why you looking for the chosen one?"

"Well we've lost Ash. Again." Mew smiled disappeared. "And we need to find him so we turned to pokemon to help stop the stone war."

Meena looked worried.

"Except the pokemon chosen one is with him. Why Lucario came to you is beyond me." Mew looked really sorry.

"I'll help." Meena said happily. "I'll help."

Mew smiled. "Only if you want."

Meena smiled and nodded.

The next thing she knew she was being transported in a pink squelch bubble.

QE:AHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

E.S.P:She's lost it.

Cyndaquil:Plz Review or she'll kill us.


	5. Chapter 5

QE:I own nothing.

Oh great. I did it again. Ok I appeared. Mew didn't turn up. So me and this weird human like purple pokemon is staring at each other. Why? I don't know.

"Leave her alone Mewtwo." There's a bird on fire staring at him. She doesn't look too happy.

He just huffed and turned his back to us all.

"You say…" He's growling.

"I know." Mew's next to me the thing is she wasn't there a few minutes ago. She's looking at me and her smiles back. "Have a look around. Moltres wouldn't mind."

"Would." The bird growled she placed her head under her wing.

"OK." I can only whisper.

I ran along the brown ground ad jumped on to the boulders and broken jagged rocks. I saw a larger boulder right by the side of the mountaintop so I'm running along the floor to avoid being seen. I'm nosey like that. Thought the crack I can see them. Mew isn't smiling anymore.

"We've all lost somebody to the stone army." The fire is looking really upset. "I've lost my brother. Articuno has been captured. So I'm all alone." I know how she feels.

"Where's Raikou and that lot?" The purple human like pokemon is looking around. What is he looking for?

"You just notice?" Mew isn't really happy.

"We all know your best friend has been captured."

"All she wanted to do was stop them." Mew's crying.

"Calm down." The lilac pokemon is hugging her.

"Ok." She's letting him wipe away her tears with his tail.

"Why did you bring a Pichu? Why not a Salamence?" I hate that bird.

"Where's your pet?"

"One question at a time." Mew sounds annoyed. "My pet went out to find the chosen one and he ended up with her."

I'm starting to hate this.

"So where is he?"

"I dunno." Mew seems happier.

I wasn't paying attention to the large yellow and black dog behind me. Why didn't I see him before hand? I don't know. I know he's there now. Because he picked me up in his mouth, and now measuring up the wall.

What if he misses? What if he falls off the edge? I have to close my eyes there is no was he could make it. Could he?

I felt him take off. The wind rushing in my fur. Then falling. That horrible feeling.

QE:Oh I'm on my own because they all ran went my mum mentioned bath. Plz review.

Moonlit:I'm here.

QE:Yay! _Huggs her Umbreon._


	6. Chapter 6

QE:I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier but with school friends and homework it's murder.

E.S.P:Evestar is half way across the world visiting the boy eevee she has a crush on.

Quilava:They want to know why?

QE:I own nothing.

That horrible feeling was followed by a thud. I heard Mew's soft voice. "Drop her Raikou."

When I opened my eyes. Mewtwo. Me think. He was staring at me again. Not for long because I was falling and hit the floor.

"You would of…" I fell quiet. There's a large tiger like creature in front of me.

"What's wrong Raikou?" Mew asked him.

"They've taken Entei and…Suicune." His voice went horse.

I keep catching glimpse of blue in the corner of my eye. I quietly sneak behind him.

"So what's a Pichu doing up here?" He asked. I kind of feel sorry for him but he mainly scares me.

"My pet decided." Mew said softly.

"Who?" Raikou asked.

"Lucario." Mew giggled.

I snuck around and met eye to eye to a small blue dog.

"Dadda." It squeaked.

Raikou turned his head and I gulped. What could he do to hurt me or maybe he'll just eat me.

To my surprise he smiled. "Make friends Sue."

It squeaked and head butted me.

"What happened?" Mewtwo's voice keeps running shivers up my spine.

"We were ambushed." Raikou sniffed. He's really upset. "They had no chance."

Moltres suddenly stood up. She really doesn't look too happy.

"Silver and his bloody Chikorita are coming." She's hissing.

"I thought you liked a challenge?" Mew's smiling again.

"I did until Zapdos disappeared."

QE:It's short but more will happen soon.

Cyndaquil:Plz review.

Espeon:Paint ball fight.

_All pokemon run run shotting each other._

QE:Oh brother.


	7. Chapter 7

QE:I really like this chapter.

Evestar:Why?

QE:I dunno.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had pasted since I found out about the legionary pokemons. I've been training since. Mewtwo's made sure. I've finally found out where Lucario disappeared to. Apparently he's spirit is in me. That made me feel a lot better. Sue has been training as well. She's says she wants to help. She has a lot. We are excellent friends. We've been training on Mt ember dodging Silver. His Chikorita and Salamence were a lot harder to avoid.

"How Moltres?" We both looked up to see green dog with a large green leaf on his head.

"Hi." We both smiled. We can finish each other's sentence.

"Snoozing." Sue said happily. She had grown a lot and was twice the size she was.

"What do we have here?" Both of us jumped out our skin. Standing before us was a tall man with long brown hair and brown trench coat.

"Leave us alone." I'm yapping. Then it a curded to me that he's human and doesn't understand me.

"Now you're as chirpy as half pint and his Pikachu." He looks amused.

I looked at Sue. "Half pint? What's that?"

Sue looked just as confused as me.

"Now what are you? You're not a Suicune. You're too small." He looked really puzzled. "Maybe you're a ditto unable to fully transform."

Sue got up and started growling.

"Feisty one aren't we?" He chuckled.

I nodded and Sue and me as fast as we could. In opposite directions. Sue could run a lot faster than me. Always had. We met up on the peek of the mountain. You can see everything up here. You can look straight down into the mountain. In to the volcano. It's so cool. Then I saw something I never expected to. Sue saw them to.

"Is that?" Sue sounded miserable. "It can't be?"

She looked straight at me.

"I knew we couldn't be happy to long." Hundreds of thousands of evolved pokemon climbed up the mountainside.

"We have to warn Moltres." I knew she was right, I told myself to go and warn her but I couldn't. I saw someone. My mum.

"Meena come on." She watergunned me.

"Yeah." We ran staying hidden to a cave where Moltres often rested.

She was sleeping. Not for long. Sue sank her teeth into Moltres' tail. What came out her mouth is censored and really we shouldn't have heard.

Anyway when she calmed down we explained.

"Mew and Mewtwo disappeared to sort out the clones I think." I'm often thinking.

"Dadda went to find mumma." Sue smiled.

"And." Moltres really didn't sound pleased.

"The stone army's coming up the hill!" I couldn't help it. I shouted at her.

She got up in a flash and the next thing me and Sue and me known we were flying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Moonlit's giving me funny looks.


	8. Chapter 8

QE:I've done it.

E.S.P:What?

QE:I can breathe in through the nose and mouth at the same time.

Cyndaquil:YOu spent all afternoon doing that?

QE:Yep.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's dark, cold and miserably. Well it would be except we were on Moltres back. She didn't say anything the whole trip.

Sue had fallen asleep ages ago. I couldn't the image of my mum. I knew it was her even thou she was a Raichu now. Our bond is still there.

Moltres slowly fluttered down.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I need to reset." Moltres placed her head under her wing and I jumped off. I wondered around. A it was dark and B there was a fast current so I couldn't swim. Moltres had rested on top of the building. It was runned down. There were odd metal things. Oddly it was warm inside. There were strange red and white balls jumping around. All so weird circular things floated around. Some were in groups others on they own.

I didn't notice the group of Pikachus watching me until I turned around.

They stared at me and I stared at them. I wanted to run. I don't know why I stayed. The largest one bowed to me. Then the others.

"Ok." I whispered backing off.

A female walked next the large male. She was wearing a headdress.

"The savour's came." She screeched.

I ran. Believe me I ran like hell. They followed me. I ran faster. They ran faster. I jumped. They jumped and so on until I found where Moltres and hid under her wing. She didn't stop me.

"Leave her alone." She growled.

They backed off.

"Whazup." Sue asked raising her head.

"Help me." I squeaked hiding deeper into the softness of Moltres.

"What's wrong?" She asked yawning.

"Zapdos' followers." Moltres got up and I was no loner warm.

"Hay." I growled.

"She isn't the chosen one." Moltres growled.

The female stood forwards. "The world shall turn to ash."

I couldn't understand what she meant.

"Fine now piss off or you'll piss the titian of fire off." Moltres made herself big and scary and they ran off. "Bloody Pikachu."

"Hello." I called.

"You're a Pichu. If they found out they could electrocute me they would jump at the chance." Moltres stood up and yawed.

"Sleep?" Sue surrjested.

We all agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyndaquil:QE's is teaching E.S.P how to breathe in . Anyway. Plz review.


	9. Chapter 9

QE:I'm still a live.

Moonlit:Boo.

QE:Shut up.

Moonlit:Nope.

QE:Anyway sorry of the latee update. Homework, school and bloody two hours a day limit. It's hard trying to update. Anyway I own nothing.

* * *

It was early morning. No wait. Late afternoon?

"Morning sleepy head." Sue's grinning.

"How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled.

"Almost a day and a half." Sue grin turns to a smile.

"What?" I could see in her eye pain.

"Hold on girls." Moltres said lowering down.

By lowering down I mean flying so fast Sue and me have to hold on with dear lives.

They both sh me when we landed behind a thick cluster of trees. It was hard to see the other side but we managed.

Moltres looked horrified. A large yellow and black bird surrounded by pokemon. Evolved pokemon. Stone Evolution pokemon to be more précised. He allowed them to poke and prod him like there was no tomorrow.

"Zapdos." Moltres mumbled. "Poor brother what have they done?"

I hated to see her like this. So I ran. Why? I haven't the foggiest. I ran they all chased. I could feel something inside of me growing. I was running faster. I had no idea where I was going. Then I hit blue. It was blurred because I was crying. All I heard was random pokemon throw out attacks.

I felt two strong hands pick me up and cradled me.

"Meena?" I looked up to see a ghost.

"Daddy." I smiled. "Wait. No. Houndours killed you."

"They agreed to say I was." He looked at me like I had ordered the world to death.

"And the Noctowl?" I couldn't believe it.

"Ash's. You're in his arms." Pikachu nodded to look up. I knew I was in his arms. I was feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"Dad. Mum's a Raichu." I saw the hate and love lost in his eyes. "Please I need to help Moltres fight off the stone army."

He looked at me confused.

So I electrocuted Ash and ran screaming back for dad to come. I ran in the vague direction. I just didn't stop till I got there. Moltres and Zapdos were fighting in the sky. Random green pokemon were flying up trying to discourage her. She either flamethrower them or move out the way. Sue was trying her hardest not to be killed. All the other pokemons ganged up against her.

"This is wrong." Dad's voice was angry. "We shouldn't fight like this."

"But we do." Shivers ran up my spine. They in front of us sat a large striped dog with a fluffy mane around his face and chest watching us with a smile on his horrible red lips.

"What pleasure do you get out of this?" Dad asked growling.

"Would you still think that way if your wife and kids weren't in the war?" He grinned. He was enjoying dad's pain.

A green blur attacked him. "Grovyle don't." Dad called as it continued to launch attacks at the thing.

It looked back. "Eye ain't ya friend." Then continued.

A forked tail purple thing and a black dog with yellow rings sent attacks at the army dispersing them. A smaller green thing used bullet seed and iron tail to drive them away from Sue. Other pokemon joined in. Something came flying and hit me on the back of my head. Slowly everything is going black.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	10. Chapter 10

QE:Yay I've updated.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

* * *

My eye fluttered open. It was dark. I could hear arguing. I swear I was back at home and my two older brothers were rowing. Again. Then I remembered, Eben was caught and the army killed Aston. 

It was a females voice and a young male.

"Meena?" I looked to my side Sue sat there with a pokeball under her paw.

"I wasn't?" She shook her head.

"We had to caught Zapdos." She looked really unset. "I know you've found you're Dad and all but we need to go. He won't take it up so..."

She didn't need to finish. I knew the answer. I knew I had no chose. So I nodded.

It was hard leaving with out saying good-bye. Then again I didn't have to. Mew came and teleported us away. We were back at Mt Ember. There was a blue and white dragon crying. Raikou and Mewtwo were trying to cheer him up.

"I couldn't save her. They'll kill her." He blubbered between tears.

Moltres was on the end of her tether. A blue bird was shaking her head.

"Cheer up Latios." Mew giggled flying towards him. "We'll get her back."

"Mew." Mewtwo stepped forwards. "Me and Roselyn have checked on all the other legionaries and only Suicune, Latias and Celebi."

Mew nodded.

"Aren't they going after more?" Sue piped up.

Mewtwo looked at her. I notice Sue started shivering.

"Yes and No. They are going after more pokemon first." Raikou said hugging her.

"Ho-oh and Lugia are heading this way. Rayquaza's is keeping an eye on all pokemon in his land."

"His land?" Moltres huffed.

"Deoxys isn't going to be happy." Mew said shaking her head.

They all nodded.

A small blue and black dog with red eyes barked playfully next to me. I nearly had my head through the clouds.

"Mew." All the legionaries looked at her.

"It's Lucario's son." She's smiling. "He's called Rioru."

"You said you only made one." Mewtwo didn't sound to happy.

"I don't make a pokemon whenever." Mew growled. "All my pokemon are wild." Everyone looks at Mew unable to do anything.

She flew off.

"Maybe losing her friends hit her hard." Latios said. Well he's stopped blubbering.

Mewtwo stepped forwards. "I think we should head off."

"I'll take the little'um." The blue bird is smiling. "Don't worry Mewtwo they'll be in one piece."

Mewtwo really didn't look too happy about that but he agreed.

* * *

QE:Oh yeah Rioru is Ludcario's pre form. 

E.S.P:She thought you would like to know.

QE:Plz review.


	11. Chapter 11

QE:Hi.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

* * *

The blue bird told us her name. It's Articuno.

She was extremely nice to the three of us.

"Ok anyone want to go anywhere?" She's really bubbly. Not like normal ice types.

Sue and me looked at each other. All our lives our parents took us where to go then legionaries now we could choose. It was hard.

"I want to save my mum." Sue's voice was hardly a squeak.

She nodded and walked off.

"I think Rioru is following us." I whispered nudging her.

She nodded. She looked so upset.

Articuno came back. "OK." She grinned and turned around. Moltres groaned in the background. "Welcome to Flight Articuno." She sung. "Our pilot today is the ever gorgeous Articuno." Everyone groaned. "Your exits are here, here and here." She made random wing gestures to in front of her to the side of her and behind her. "In case of a accident please do not scream."

Sue is rolling over laughing. Rioru grinning. Me. I dunno. But I'm smiling.

"Hurry up." She is almost said it life it was life threatening. "Hoop aboard."

We did. She wasn't cold like you would suspect. She was nice and warm.

She took off. Wind rushing. Then Sue called out. We all looked down. The army was coming again. All the other legions were flying or teleporting. Now I know why she was in a hurry.

"Next stop. Seaform Islands then Orre." She called back. "Please may I remind passengers not to throw up."

Sue and me looked at each other then Rioru. He's green.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	12. Chapter 12

QE:Hi sorry but I really haven't been to good.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

* * *

I'm lost. Well it doesn't really surprise me. Sue and me argued. Why. Because I said something about being around ice and water types and she took it the wrong way and I ran off. Now I'm lost.

The ground is frozen. I swear it's getting warmer.

"Well what do we have here?" I looked up to see the same red dog as before. Even the same red marks on his lips as before. "Either we have a trainers pokemon that is lost or we have a pest." He looked at me with an evil grin on his face. "Kill her." He jumps onto a large blue pokemon and it swam off. Leaving me with water dogs.

I murmur help and close my eyes. There is no way I can take them all on.

They attacks never came.

"Leave then Pichu alone." I turn to see Sue and Articuno wearing black glasses over they eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked confused.

"Being idiots." Articuno said happily. "Oh yeah Allen is throwing up."

"Who?" I looked for Rioru.

"We don't know Rioru's name so he's letting us call him whatever we want." Sue's grinning. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

The blue dogs are packing up and growling.

"Ok Vaporeons. I give you two seconds to run or…" Articuno looked menacing.

They ran or really swam.

"Cool." Sue smiled.

"Well think we better find Rioru." Articuno said flying off. "If you two get lost don't ask either of the pink pokemons. They are very dopey."

We sat there watching. Neither of us really understood till she was out of sight.

"Hay!" We both ran after her or what we thought was the right direction.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	13. Chapter 13

QE:I own nothing.

E.S.P:And Cyndaquil is an Arse.

Cyndaquil:Hay.

E.S.P:B

* * *

We worked out why not to ask the pink pokemon. Ok we were lost and asked, it took it two minutes to realise we were there and ten to tell us it didn't know.

Anyway we found her and Rioru. He looked absolutely green.

"He'll be fine." Articuno looks really proud. "He'll feel tonnes better when he hurls."

We waited for an hour. Then she took off. Now we are over a huge yellow dusty place in darkness. Also known as night.

Articuno kept mumbling to herself the entire trip.

"My Uncles live here." Sue said after two hours of silence. "Mum said something bad happened here four years ago."

Then more silence. I was hard. Rioru went green a couple of time.

She lowered down and hovered over two cats like creatures. One you could only see glowing yellow rings her other was lilac with a glittery red gem.

"Esp. Umbre. How's it hanging?" Articuno singing out joyfully.

"Fine Roselyn." The Lilac one has a really sweet voice.

"If you're here to spy on Wes you missed him." The dark one has a harsh yet nice voice.

"Roselyn?" Sue and me looked confused at each other.

"Oh you two don't know I've been caught." Articuno doesn't sound to happy as she lands. "Oh never mind Umbre I can't have him anyway."

"What are you here for?" Esp I think said nice yet go away.

"Sue. The young Suicune. Is looking for her mum who was taken away."

"Oh." Esp nodded her head. "So what ya want?"

"Who's with you?" Umbre asks walking up to us.

Me backed off sparking.

"Mind you this ones cute." He turned to Sue and bowed.

She giggled and turned her head.

"You are to old for her Umbreon." Esp giggles tackling him.

"Excuse me but are you going to help?" I growled sparking.

"Now why should we young Pichu?" Umbre asks walking up to me. "Why does this matter to us?"

"Because The Stone army has ruin groups of pokemons lives." I don't know why but I stood my ground. Normal I'd back off. "What the hell are you to think you have authority over me?"

"I'm an Umbreon and I powerful one. I've lived in Orre all my life and so has my baby sister. They don't come here because there is no point." He is starting to look demonic.

"Oh leave here alone." Esp growled jumping over me. "Back off." He did. To my amazement. "If you've been listening we have to tell them where Tiger and Rainstorm are." She huffed. "Unless you've forgot them." He shook his head. "Good now SIT!" We sat there grinning.

"In all my life I have never seen that." Articuno said clapping her wings. "Wow. A psychic type over powering a Dark."

Umber muttered something under his breath.

"Well he knows to behave or be under sand." Esp grinning with us.

"They're in Kanto with Eveline your owner." Umbreon said scratching behind his ear.

Esp smiled at me then turned to her brother. "Flea bath." He jumped and ran inside. "But she might be in the Sevil Islands I think."

"I know where she is." Articuno nods her head. "Most likely with Zapdos."

"But I though Zapdos was in his pokeball?" Sue asks confused.

"Yes but the one I'm on about is human." Articuno smiles deeply. "I really better get back or else she'll panic and sends out a search party."

* * *

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Stop...

E.S.P:X.

Cyndaquil:...Doing...

E.S.P:Y.

Cyndaquil:...That.

E.S.P:Z.


	14. Chapter 14

QE:Sorry I haven't updated but i haven't been to good.

Evestar:She spent ages on this.

QE:So I hope it makes up for the waiting.

Cyndaquil:She ows nothing.

* * *

I should be used to flying now. I really like it. So how come I the one throwing up?

"We're nearly there." Articuno cooing softy to me.

"I thought Rioru would be the first." Sue's taking the piss.

But I can't do anything. I'm stuck with my head over Articuno's tail.

She landed and I was the first one off.

"Sue hide." She nodded. "Rioru find something for Meena." Rioru ran off.

"And me?" I asked trying not to throw up.

"Stay here." She looked at me concern. "I'll be back." She flew off.

About an hour or so later Rioru came back. In his paws he had a cup of something steaming.

"Thanks." I murmured. He smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome." He turned and walked off. Ok so he talked. That's the thing. He doesn't.

Articuno called. I looked up to see her shadow fly towards me. No, at me. I jump and spark. When she was near me she turned and sent a huge bolt of solid ice at me. I couldn't dodge, it hit me hard. I couldn't move as I went flying into rocks and trees.

I watched as Rioru sent different attacks. I just couldn't move. He was standing strong. Then he falls. I really don't understand, my heart hurts as he hits the ground, but I don't get it. He just hangs around with us.

Articuno goes in for the kill. Dust and mud flies up to met us. When it settles, a large red dog with a flowy cape and Articuno stands over a pink blob. Sue is helping Rioru up.

"Art if I was you I'll take them to Sevil islands now." The new comer sent shivers down my spine.

"We would be but two of them get flight sick or just sick." Articuno tried to stand up but failed.

He huffed and ran into the forest.

"Someone help Meena." Articuno said shaking from head to toe. "And you Ditto better fly away before I decide to do something I'll later regret." The pink blob nodded and transformed into a pink snake before sliding off.

Sue pushed a berry into my mouth and slowly my limbs started moving.

"Do you have any feelings for Rioru?" Sue asked suddenly.

I had to think. "No."

"Then you won't feel bad if I ask him out?" I looked at her. She was trying so hard to do the right thing.

"Go ahead." I knew it was the right thing to do but it felt so hard.

* * *

QE:Well.

Evestar:Well what?

QE:Meena doesn't know if she likes Rioru. Sue's asked Rioru out snd Rioru only spoke to Meena.

Evestar:In other words.

QE:High school friendship I think.

Cyndaquil:You done this?

QE:Nope. Anyway. Plz review.


	15. Chapter 15

Evestar:QE owns nothing.

* * *

Why am I so bothered he said yes.

We hit open water a few hours ago. Articuno says we'll be there soon. We can see dots of land in the distance.

Sue and Rioru were sitting behind me. Sue told jokes and Rioru smiled and nodded.

I just sat here. Feeling bad. What for? I really don't know. I wish I did.

"We're not supposed to be here." I called out to her. Mt Ember came into view.

"I know." She shouted back. "But Eveline will be here."

Sue and Rioru started laughing at one of her weird jokes. I only fell silent.

Articuno landed and hid behind a huge rock. We all jumped off.

"Hush be quiet." She smiles and stood on tiptoes or claws to see over.

"Ya want me to 'ell 'em ya 'ere?" We looked at see a green pokemon stand there.

"Grovyle." Articuno sounded pissed.

I just turned around and said. "You saved me from that horrible pokemon. Why?"

"Eye me lass. Eye did. Only 'cause Zapdos spotted ya."

"If you tell Zapdos I'm here." Articuno said harshly.

"'Oo late."

A tall human turned the corner. He was tall even for a human. He had white hair plastered to his face and dull blue eyes. He had his arms across his chest. It made him look harsh.

"Eveline I think we need more food."

"Ok." A soft voice called around the corner. "I've lost Warmth."

"Again?" The boy turned shaking his head and walked off.

"So what are ya name's lassies and laddie?" Grovyle said happily.

"I'm Sue." Sue stepped forwards.

"Ar. The young Suicune who'll become a legion in her own way."

"This is Meena." She pointed to me.

"A 'eautiful 'ame for a 'orgeous 'Ichu." I had to smile.

"And my boyfriend Rioru." To my horror she kissed him.

"The 'oung 'arrior 'ho'll protect 'is 'eart." Rioru nodded.

"Oh leave them alone." A small green pokemon jumped on his head. "You going to stand there chatting or are you going to invite them in?" She said like she knew what she wanted.

"Ai Treasure." He nodded his head. "Aie. Come on."

We followed him around. A large dragon like pokemon with blue under wing and completely red lay watching a girl wearing a red skirt and blue top jumping for a white hat.

The black and cream dog wouldn't give it to her. He ran past her to Zapdos I think.

"Please." She's begging.

He smiled. It was weird like his whole face lit up. "Charlie." The dragon moved into flight and grabbed the hat.

The human groaned and walked over to the three dogs. One red one blue and one yellow. I could see Sue out the corner of my eye. She really wants to go and talk.

Rioru ran like the wind and the dragon dropped the hat. He slowly walks up to the human and jumps on her head.

"Hello gorgeous." Sue sat there shocked. He lay in her lap and slept.

"Go and talked to them." Articuno nodded to the dogs.

We looked at her and walked over.

"Hay its Sue." The red dog yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." The yellow one rested his head on his out stretched legs.

"Leave my niece alone." He looked at us. "Why are you here?" He looked straight at Sue.

"To find mum." She sounded pissed.

He nodded his head. "You really shouldn't."

She nodded. "Is that why we had to come? Just to be told that we shouldn't of?" She really didn't sound to happy.

"Sorry." He shook his head.

"Show time." A pokemon that looked like Esp ran up. "Grovyle now."

He nodded and ran to the humans. I didn't notice the girl had moved.

Everything happened really fast.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	16. Chapter 16

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

I hate that Arcanine. I really do.

Oh by the way Zapdos is stronger then he looks because how many humans can stop an Arcanine?

I bet you don't know what I'm on about? Well. Me, Articuno, Rioru and Sue were or are sitting behind a rock watching the female human stand between the legionary dogs and that horrible Arcanine. He's sent attack after attacks at her but she isn't budging.

"More human?" He's mocking her. "Why don't you move? You boyfriend did."

Zapdos. Articuno moved and flew next to him. I think he's out cold.

"Because I won't." I think everyone looked shocked at the girl.

"'Ick it 'o 'em 'veline." Grovyle shouted out.

Can a human hear pokemons?

"Meena." I snap out of the trans and look for who ever said my name.

"She's next to you." It was Sue. "I found my mum."

She nodded to behind Arcanine. There was a blue pokemon. Female. Looked just like Sue but only bigger.

"Sister." I looked to see that all this time those dogs had sat there watching everyone. Now one of them moved.

"Move forwards." Arcanine had to speak didn't he? "I'm sure young Sue up there would like to see your feeble attempt to save your sister."

"Suicune you coming?" I think the yellow one spoke.

"Yeah." Suicune didn't look too happy but walked off with his friends.

"Take Zapdos to hospital." They were really obedient and did what she said quickly.

"What do we do?" I asked praying for an idea.

"Save Eveline." I jumped I didn't see the fire dog next to him. "Oh the name's Flame." He held out his paw to me. I look at it. What are you supports to do? "Take my paw and move your paw up and down. It's a human gesture."

Sue whistled and spun her paw around near her head.

"Thanks." Flame shook his head. "Charlie what do you think…CHARLIE!" The three of us backed in to Grovyle. I think the pokemon he was on about was flying with said girl on his back.

Flame ran head first at Arcanine.

"You think shadow DNA is still in him?" Treasure asked.

"It 'akes 'im 'eckless enough." Grovyle shook his head.

"Shadow?" Sue and me look at each other.

Next thing we knew Grovyle and Treasure ran into the fight.

"Are we joining?" I felt Sue jump next to me. I didn't. Hearing his voice again.

It takes Sue a while to regain her bearing. "We have to help my mum." She's whining.

"So what." I lost it and ran at the Arcanine. Sparking. Sue's mum jumped in front of me.

* * *

QE:Sorry it's short.

Evestar:Plz review


	17. Chapter 17

QE:I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

"She ok?"

"Dunno."

"Wonder why he got her?"

"You know dad. Any chance he can get that legionary to heed him."

"Still a Pichu?"

I can hear both of them. They're girls. I really don't want to wake. What Legion?

"I think she's awake."

"Ember her."

"You."

This just goes on. So I blank it. Until…

"Well Meena I think its time for you to get up." His voice.

I open my eyes and he's there. There are two young red dogs with six tails giggling.

"Well you will have to do." I swear he's looking hungrily at me.

"What legion do you want?" I may as well fight.

"What? My darling daughters didn't tell you?" I can tell he's playing. "Well?" He looks at them and walks out.

It's white. Four walls and white.

"I'm Nina and that's Susie." The smallest one smiling at me as she speaks. "Well there is this legion that an Eevee has the ability to evolve and devolve any pokemon she wants. So Daddy wants all pokemons to evolve by stones and he rules."

"He can't."

"He will." Susie growled at me. "Daddy can do anything."

I didn't dare disagree.

"Creation created everything. And she can give Daddy a legionary status." Nine's grinning. She's way too happy. "Maybe she'll trade you for Daddy's status."

I hate them.

"Excuse me while I throw up." I point to my mouth. Hopefully they'll get it.

"Daddy won't be to happy." Nina has a really annoying baby voice.

In the distance I can hear someone shouting charge. Then thundering footsteps and wing flaps.

There's cries and pokemon running. That Arcanine's voice is bellowing over the sounds.

"We need to help Daddy." Susie whispers in to her sister's ear. I know she trying not to let me hear.

"I know but Daddy says to keep an eye on her." Nina whispers back louder than her sister.

Behind them The Ninetales and Eevee are sitting behind them. They haven't even seen the Eevee pull her tongue out at them.

"Did he now?" I laughed as the Vulpixs jumped when Ninetales spoke.

"That's mean." Eevee laughed.

"So." The Ninetales huffed. "Mew tells Evie. Evie tells you and you jump at the chance."

"We're here for the Pichu." Eevee sounds business like.

"Do you?" Arcanine towers over all of us.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that." Ninetales is walking up to him on her hind legs then clicked from one side to the other and back again.

"Niney." Eevee's giggling. She's rolling over next to me.

"Prefect trainers pokemon." He's really angry.

"So what? I prefer it." Niney growled back.

The door behind then bursts and an orange dragon like head pokes around the hole. "Sorry. Miss aimed."

"That's alright Charlia. You might of saved Niney's life." Eevee smiles.

"Dam." She shakes her head. "Oh yeah. Evie says dinner."

Eevee nudges me towards the Charizard. I run and she is coming after me. When I reached her neck I looked back. Niney was pinning Arcanine on the ground over and over again. Susie and Nina sat watching.

"Come on." Eevee whispered into my ear. "She's a tough old girl. She's has some unsettled business to attend to."

I jumped on Charlia's neck and she takes off. Eevee is sitting behind me. She's whimpering. Why?

* * *

QE:It sees the return of two friends and Charlia.

Charlia:Yay. Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

Niney:Why do I know nutters?

Charlia:Dunno.

Cyndaquil:Where did you two come from?

Eevee:Story.

Cyndaquil:Sorry three.

Evestar:Stop complaining.

Cyndaquil:No.

QE:Plz review.

E.S.P:While Cyndaquil starts a house whole war.

Quilava:What? How?

E.S.P:Girls V Boys.

Quilava:There are only two boys.

Evestar:And?


	18. Chapter 18

QE:Three words.

Evestar:Don't really care.

* * *

I found Sue. She's happy. It's been five weeks since Eevee and Niney saved me. Sue's with her parents in the middle of Orre. Rioru came with me. We're in Hoenn I think? In a large cave. It was orange sand and two waterfalls. Rarely any humans come by. Except for two who always come to train. Always the same time. I'm watching them now. The boy sends his pokemon out. She sends hers. The two fight in the middle. He wins she goes up to him, they kiss. Passionately. Arms around each other. Never breaking for air until they stop. I wish me and Rioru could be like that. He's always sending Taillows to Sue. He stopped a while ago thou. Legions have been coming and going. Latios is often with me telling me about him and his sister annoying humans. Different pokemons. He even talks me though the battles. Girl tells Blaziken to use Flame kick. Boy tells Metagross to use psychic. Or he tells me about pokemons. Different ones. Different places. My dad. Sometimes I think he think I'm his sister and it's the good old times again. Or he wants to. I haven't seen Mew or Mewtwo. They're busy. Doing stuff. Clones I think. Latios tried to explain to me. He even says there is one of my dad. Yeah right.

"Where is she?" Here he goes Mewtwo. The humans look worried.

"Don't Mewtwo." Articuno is here?

He picks me up and shakes me. "You were near the bloody Eevee lots of times and you didn't tell us." The blood is rushing to my head.

"Drop her." I'm so glad someone told him to. I was about to throw up.

"You horrible pokemon picking on a poor Pichu." It's the human girl. Behind her is a pool of water and a large scary pokemon lay there.

"Eevee." The boy whispers at her. "Leave it and come on."

"I hope someone hurts you the same way." The other entire legionaries circle around and look at the girl standing up to Mewtwo. "I bet she's done nothing to you."

"Silence human." Mewtwo's growling at her.

"No." The girl walks up to him face to face.

"Eevee that's Mewtwo and unless you have a master ball back off." The boy is almost shouting.

"No Steven.' She smiles at him then turns to Mewtwo. "I hope you're sorry."

I think Mewtwo's boiling.

The boy grabs the girl around the waist and pulls her back. "It's one of these times I think it's better to gag you." He says placing a hand over her mouth. "And find some else to train."

Mew has a bucket in her little paws. "Chill out." She turns it over and a lump of ice falls on Mewtwo's head. He crashes to the floor with a red lump on his head.

"Was that necessary?" Moltres asked.

"No?" Mew has one of those smiles plastered on her face.

"Why did he shake me?" I asked running behind the black and yellow bird.

"Did you know that Eevee is a very special Eevee?" Mew asks me floating next to me.

I shook my head.

"Thank you.' Mew nods, "Run."

Mewtwo starts to stir. I run like hell. Out the opening into the wide-open world. It's rocky and grey and into the grass.

I hide behind a white and pink thing. I jumped when I notice it breathing.

"That Claire Latias." A brown thing with a leaf on its head shouted down to me. Others are sitting in trees around the lake.

"Claire Latias?" I asked.

It jumps in front of me.

"Are you a Nuzleaf?" I ask.

"Yeah. John Bob's the name and over there is Billy Joe." He's pointing into the water.

I fell for it. "Where?"

"No where." He shook his head. "She's been here ages."

"Why?" I walk around her long red wing and look at her face. She's in so much pain.

"She's been like that for longer we recon." He grabs berries from a pile and places them in her mouth.

"I could get some legionaries." He's shaking his head. "Why not?"

"She said not to."

"Meena!" John Bob is all of a sudden is in a fighting stance.

"It's only Latios." I whisper to myself.

Latios stops over Claire.

"Your sister?" I ask as he looks at me.

"No Claire." He turns to John Bob. "If I take her into Meteor Falls and she can rest."

"I found Leo." A feeble voice escaped Claire's lips. "Trainers pokemon. Nice bed, own space. Regular food. Sometimes makes you think. Is this all worth it."

John Bob nods. Latios pulls her ram over his wing and lifts. He steadies her on his back really carefully. Then slowly takes off holding on to her. John Bob makes a gesture and more Nuzleafs come and takes away the berries.

* * *

Charlia:_In another room._Get here know.

Cyndaquil:_HELP!_

QE:Not again.

Quilava:_Walks in with green and brown paint on his face and wearing combats._

QE:Plz review.

Niney:While us two go insane.


	19. Chapter 19

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Claire's been recovering fast. Mewtwo's really annoyed. Nuzleafs often come in and out with water, food even clothes and blankets.

It's quiet. Rioru's kicking in his sleep. Kicking me more like. I know he's awake. I can't sleep. Latios is hovering over Claire. He acts all weird around her. Mew and Mewtwo keep bringing in odd metal things. He's always banging away. Moltres often huffs and Zapdos grins like it's a hidden joke.

"You ok?" Rioru's looking really worried.

"Yeah." I'm whispering.

"You sure?" He's has such a deep voice. "Meena?" Why did I space out?

"Yeah?" I'm trying to be cool.

"It doesn't matter." He rests his head on his forelegs.

"Who are you?" I'm trying to take my words back. I fell really bad now he's looking at me with those eyes.

"I'm just a very flight sick fighting type." He rests his head back down. "And you?"

"I dunno." Really I just don't know anymore.

A Nuzleaf ran towards us.

"TROUBLE!" It sound extremely scared.

Mew floats next to me. "Stone army." She whispers.

Rioru nudges me. "Latias." I follow his gaze. In the distance many pokemon are trudging up the hill towards us. Arcanine and Latias up front.

"Why don't we fight?" All of the legionaries are looking at me.

"We don't because we are meant to make an example." The scary red-dog again. Help. I think I'll stay away from large red four-legged pokemon. "So many legionaries believe not to fight normal pokemons. Unless it's name is Mewtwo."

"Entei. Don't run off." Raikou jumped next to him. Then two Suicune's. Sue's on her mother's back. She's been crying.

"We are going" Said Suicune.

Mew shakes her head. "Let's fight just this once." She's looking at me through the corner of her eye at me. "But as soon as Latias is on our side we go."

They are all nodding. This is the first time I've ever seen them all agree on something.

* * *

Cyndaquil:_looking at a cup full of thick red liquid and felling faint._

Evestar:You don't like blood so way are you watching it?

Cyndaquil:incase it's alive.

QE;It isn't. It's cornflour and water.

E.S.P:With red and Green food colouring.

QE;Happy halloween to all. When ever it is.

Cyndaquil:Please review._  
_


	20. Chapter 20

QE:Ta da.

E.S.P;It's alive.

Cyndaquil:_Sits up with bolts between his neck._

Evestar:Your bleeding.

Cyndaqui:What? _Runs out screaming._

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

It was odd. I'd never seen legionaries fight before. It was weird. Birds dive-bombed. Psychics kept them back. Fire set alight to fur. Water sent floods. Electric sent bolts after bolts of lightening trying to stop them getting up the waterfall. They all worked together. Claire is watching. I think she knows she can't help. She knows she's too weak. Me, Sue and Rioru sat behind a rock watching. We all didn't know what to do. A pink blurry flies past.

"Mandy listen." Claire is floating just behind the reflect and just in front of Latias. Latias frowned and looked at Claire. "Remember me." Claire's is pointing to herself. "I'm Claire. Remember Leo he was smaller than me and blue. Remember your brother." Latias is slowly moving her head. Her eyes are looking less hazy.

"Please. Come with us." Claire placed her hands out of the barrier.

Latias took them and floated through.

Next thing we knew we'd gone. Inside a tall tower. The sea is pretty far away.

"When I said I didn't want to get involved I meant it." Scary green dragon.

"Don't worry." Rioru whispered into my ear.

"It was here or trying not to get killed." Mewtwo's tempers flaring.

"We could of gone to southern island." Latios whispered to Mew.

"Or gone to annoy Lugia and Ho-oh." She's whispering back.

"You can stay here tonight." I really don't like it. "But as soon as morning comes go away." He just curls up and goes to sleep.

"He always like that?" Sue asks. By the way Sue's three time bigger then me now.

"Unfortunately." Her mum nuzzles her. Her dad lay on the other side.

"Help." Latias is chasing her brother around.

"Hop aboard Pichu." She stops in front of me with her head down.

"Sure." I'm really not sure but I jump on. At lest if anything happens there are pokemon to catch me.

At first she's flying slowly. I'm balancing really well.

"What to go faster?" I let out a feeble yes.

It's an odd sensation. I can feel everything passing me by. Latios is hovering near Claire.

"He just won't ask her out." She s slowing down near a ledge. "He always acts weird around her." She completely stops. "I kind of notice the same with you and Rioru."

Maybe she can help me unravel my feeling towards Rioru.

"I don't know. I think I love him." Wait. "How did you know?" She's laughing at me.

"I've been watching. That Arcanine thinks I've been hypnotised." She has a really weird laugh. "I've seen you."

"Well I let Sue ask Rioru out so what does that mean?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know but my guess is that your emotions are acting up. Hormones. It will pass."

"Great." When life can't get worse.

* * *

Evestar:You know halloween is over? It's All saints day.

QE:Better go to bed then.

Cyndaquil:Plz help me.

E.S.P:Plz review.


	21. Chapter 21

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

"Not only did you dump me you couldn't tell me why?" Sue's going blue in the face. Wait she has got a blue face. She's bigger then Rioru but he doesn't care. "Well why?"

He shrugs and walks off.

"What happened?" Emuritto is sitting next to me with his two brothers and lots of popcorn.

"Sue asked Rioru out a while ago then she got dumped." I don't know what to do. I'm sad Sue got dumped but I glad she did. Is this normal?

"Yes." Emuritto said not taking his eyes off them two.

"It's normal to feel differently about the same situation." Yukishii said placing more popcorn in his mouth. "Ask Emuritto." He told me mentally.

"So what are you three exactly?" I'm going to take my mind off it.

"Yukishii is knowledge." Emuritto said as Yukishii starts to choke. "Wish he'd use it. Agunomuu is will. I'm emotion."

"Can you get rid of these horrible emotions then PLEASE?" Did I just sound desperate?

"Yes and No. Yes it did no I can't." There was a slapping noise. Sue's walking out in a huff.

"Why are we here?" Rioru asks walking up to us.

I look around. We're in a forest. The tree a spaced out and in the distance is running water.

"We're here to catch the last legionary." Agunomuu says flying into the trees.

"Celebi."

Celebi? I'm sure I heard that name before.

"There's a problem. She can travel time. How they got her is beyond me." The other two hide in trees.

"What we support to do."

"Sit there and be bait." I don't know which one spoke they sound the same.

"Cool. Classic DID." I'm not the only one confused. Rioru is looking at her as well.

"Damsel in distress."

"Rioru's a boy." I'll stick up for him.

"Who?" He doesn't care. He just sticks his tongue at her.

I don't know how but I can sense something coming. Something big.

* * *

Evestar:Poor Rioru.

E.S.P:You have a boyfriend.

Evestar:So?

QE:Plz review.


	22. Chapter 22

QE:I'm feeling guilty. This chapter isn't as good as others.

E.S.P:SHe owns nothing.

* * *

"You shouldn't of looked at the light." I think that was Niney's voice. "You're not blind." Yeah it is I can just make out her tails.

"Eevee so long you have avoided me." Not him. "Now I want the legionary status."

My eyesight's coming back. I can just make out Eevee and that horrible Arcanine. He's over towering her. Yet she isn't backing down.

"Reread the story. Creation created me and the legionaries." Eevee sounds so strong.

My sights back! Please go again. Arcanine has Eevee between his teeth. It happened so fast. She had no chance. Yet she's not struggling. Has she given up? Please say she hasn't. Please.

"Drop her." It's a human. Her brown hair makes the fire in her blue eyes brighter.

"Who is she?" Rioru whispered. "Where have I seen her?"

"NO." He is trying to speak with out hurting her.

"Charlia." Her voice is shaking with anger.

The orange dragon that saved me earlier came flying at him extremely fast. He had no chance.

"Who's winning?" How did she? "Well?" Rioru's laughing.

"She used substitute." He's smiling.

"Yep." Eevee's happy. I'm not. "Behave." The human's grinning.

"Ok." She's walking off. "Be back for dinner."

* * *

Evestar:plz review. 


	23. Chapter 23

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

It was a campsite. There was four or five different coloured tents. There was a large bird like pokemon stirring something in a pot. Other random pokemons ran around or walked up to the bird pokemon and bugged him I think it's a him. The aura of this place is wonderful. Not like around the Legionaries. I'd forgot what peacefulness felt like. It's so happy. 

"I'll leave you three here." Niney says walking off. Yeah leave us.

"Flame!" The human here. Wonder why.

"Yeah." It's the bird stirring.

"He's a Blaziken." Rioru whispers to me.

"What?" Sue's confused.

"Take care of the guests." The human has a really nice voice. Why does Flame look worried.

"What do you want?" He has a cute deep voice. Wait did I just say it was cute?

"Too kill who ever stole my chocolate bar. Because when I find out." She just stormed off.

"You shouldn't of do that Celebi." A green and cream fairy like pokemon with brown stains around her mouth, giggling next to him.

"Excuse me." Why is Sue such a spoilt brat. "But what the hell is going on?" They're just looking at her.

"You are?" Flame asks cocking his head to the side.

"Sue the Daughter of Emily Suicune and Thunder Raikou." She's really mad.

He just looks at her. He's way taller then her and I think Sue knows it.

"You two are?" He lifts his gaze to us.

"Meena." I smile that's all I can do. His gaze goes right through you.

"And you Rioru what's your name?" He's really trying to be nice.

"Rioru." The fairy said tasting the liquid in the pot.

"Everyone's looking for you." I have to tell her.

Her face completely drops. "How long have I been gone?" She's frantic.

"Ages." I whisper. She's so upset.

"Mew must be…Hi Mewtwo." Oh no! Please no.

I hate silence. The only sound is Flame.

"Sorry." Celebi smiles sheepishly. "I kind of forgot the war was on."

We all could see Mewtwo's rage building up.

"Mewtwo." Eevee to the rescues. "Don't scare thee younger pokemon. They're terrified." She guessers to five or six baby pokemons. "So will you behave. My trainer only caught Celebi because I asked her to." Her voice was harsh yet she didn't raise it. She acted like she was talking to a five year old.

I think Mewtwo wanted to argue but he didn't like he was scared.

"What do you say." She wasn't asking she was commanding.

Mewtwo said something under his breath.

"Next time say it louder." Rioru nudges me.

"What?" I ask under my breath.

"We're being watched."

* * *

Evestar:At the moment we're terrifing Cyndaquil. 

QE:Correction you are.

E.S.P:Yep.

QE:Plz review.


	24. Chapter 24

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

He was right. Something in the trees was watching us. It's not unnerving but odd. Two bright blue eyes watched me.

"You two ok?" Eevee's standing in front of us.

"Yeah." Rioru saw it too. Why did he lie?

"You sure?" Mewtwo's trying not to look at us but you can see he's looking out the corner of his eye.

"We thought we saw something that's all." I put on a fake smile. I really don't think it fooled her.

"What did it look like?" She is eyeing me carefully.

"Blue eyes." How did Celebi know?

"How many?" I clad she took her eyes off me.

"One pair." Celebi sounds so serious.

"What does it matter?" Mewtwo really doesn't sound to impressed.

"It matters a lot." Eevee looked at me. "There is a reason you and Rioru saw it." Great. "But." But what? Come on but what? "You two need to go to a temple and." Why doesn't she want to tell us? "It's a silly idea." She's smiling like it doesn't matter.

"If we did go to this temple what would happen?" Rioru sounds so hopeful.

"If the spirits like you then they would help you but it's suicide going." I know she's lying. You can see it in her eyes. "Rioru you will find her."

"How…?" He looks so shocked.

"This old Eevee knows a thing or two." She turns on her tail and walks off. "Tell Evie that I'm skipping Lunch."

A lot of time has past since Eevee left. Celebi was eating with us. Sue was flirting with Flame. I think he likes the attention but not her. Rioru has been silent for ages just quiet. Not like normal. Normally there's light in his eyes. Flame keeps looking at him then carries on talking to Sue. I think Sue really wants to hurt Rioru but something else is doing it. Something deep. Something really painful. I wish he would say.

"Rioru what ever it is there's no point going to the Temple." Flame's not talking to Sue, wow. "Whatever happen you won't find it there. Only bad stuff can come from that place." He's voice sounds so much older.

"How would you know?" Rioru asked. He's still looking at the soup.

"I went looking for answers." Flame is getting up. "She won't help you unless you are asking for someone else."

You can see the tears welling up behind his eyes. "Why do you care? You're a trainers pokemon." I'm shaking. I've never seen him like this before. It's really scary.

"And? I have seen so much more then you would." He stopped and looks Rioru straight in the eyes. "How old were you when you lost your mum?"

Rioru did answer he just walked off.

"Should we?" I really worried. Why is Flame shaking his head?

"If you really want to help him you'll leave him." What does he mean by that? Just forget about him. NO I won't. I can't. I'm going after him.

* * *

E.S.P:Rioru's deep dark past.

QE:Yep.

Evestar:Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

E.S.P:You know the thing that goes here and is said in every chapter.

QE:Unless I forgot.

E.S.P:Well She owns nothing.

* * *

I'm running after him. Him means Rioru. He just won't stop. Whatever is hurting him it's really bad. There is rustling in the trees. I really don't care. All I want to do is hug Rioru until he's happy.

"Look out!" I don't know who called but no sooner a single white thread wrapped itself around Rioru. I watch in horror as he falls over. Unable to get up. These weird red creatures with two black bands and six long yellow legs two sticking upwards surround him. They're poisoning him. He's screaming. It hurts. I really don't know what I just did because lots of smaller green with faces on their backs version of them are attacking me. I have no idea what to do. It's the end. Webs are flying at me. I have no time to duck. They're clinging to me draining my strength.

Fire. Light. Voices. "Meena." I'm sure the light just called my name. "Snap of it." I swear its Flame. Wait. It is. "Take Rioru away from here." He's holding them back. The string is loose.

I just run to Rioru. He's barely breathing. I grab him by the scruff of the neck and drag him. He's heavy. Don't think of that. There's a house in the forest. It's not far. If I don't think then I'll get there quicker.

No I can't. I'm just too tired. I haven't been asleep for ages. I must be delirious gold light is around us. I feel really sle…

"Wake up Meena." The voice is so soft. "GET UP!" My eyes flitter open and Rioru's looking at me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I'm too tired. Why is it nobody gives you time to sleep.

"Look around." Ok he's happy. I'm tired. "What do you see?"

"Ok." Why am I doing this? "I see a creamy white circular room with ledges and a stone tablet." Wait is this the house I was aiming for? "There is two blue… Eyes." There is watching us. It belongs to a long slender body. It has a cute baby cat face. It looks like Mew but it's a sapphire blue. It's giggling at us as it flies to us.

"My mistress is so sorry she isn't here. She will arrive soon." Its voice is soft and happy.

"Where are we?" Rioru is down to business.

"In the temple of the moon." She or He giggles and flies off out an opening in the roof.

"You didn't have to be so rude." I growl at him.

He just looks at me like it's my fault.

"Why you being such a misery guts?" I don't care.

"Look behind you."

* * *

QE:The purple button is loney and needs to be pressed.

Evestar:Hint hint.

E.S.P:Even If it's just to say Hi or a letter.

Evestar:Like B.


	26. Chapter 26

QE:I own nothing.

Evestar:If she did she'll be making millions.

QE:Except I don't want millions.

Evestar:Whatever.

* * *

Behind me a stream of glistening white light, moonlight, it sparkled and twirled. It looked so mesmerising. In it a human was dancing, even for a human she was pretty. She had waist long white hair and crystal blue eyes. Beautiful noise just erupted into the room.

"Do you know you she is?" Rioru whispered behind me.

"No." I whispered back.

The song is coming from her. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't care." She's smiling at us. "I very know well what you want Rioru." I'm sure she just read his mind. "But young miss Meena."

"Who are you?" How does she know my name?

"I know it because I'm the one Eevee wasn't sure of whether to send you or not." Ok. That means. "Miss Meena your are torn. Stop the Army or help your own heart." She's looking at me like I have to choose.

It's a hard choose.

"Do you want me to make a chose for you?" I nod. Either way I win. She nods the same white light surrounds both of us. When it disappears we're outside a battle zone. All the legionaries are fighting. There are too many pokemons.

"Mew." The single word that left her lips made all the pokemons suddenly appeared on different sides of the field and the blue Mew disappeared.

They all looked confused.

She walks in between them. She's not really bothered.

"Lunar." Eevee runs and jumps on to her shoulder.

"Stupid human." Arcanine is really angry. He's starting to scary me. "How dare you get involved where you don't belong." He starts attacking her with fire blast.

She just clicks her fingers and the attacks stop.

"This Arcanine wants to be a legionary." Eevee says disgusted.

"Ever well." No one argues when a white light surrounds him.

"Meena stop whimpering." Rioru snapping at me.

The light slowly dies down to show a tiny version of Arcanine but only black.

"You can not become a legionary." She simply says. "Your heart is too dark and black." Then she snaps her fingers and a white mist appears and covers everyone.

* * *

QE:Lunar is only one half of creation.

E.S.P:Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

QE:It's the end.

E.S.P:Boo woo.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

* * *

Ok. Arcanine's taken care of. So why are the army still attacking? It must be draining for Lunar. Trying to open all they minds to past memories. They are so many. No matter what you do more keep coming.

"Who is Lunar? Why is she so important?" I've been looking for a legionary that was busy. So I found Claire watching.

"She is the nice peaceful half of creation. She created us and Eevee." She's tired. You can hear it in her voice.

"So that's why then." Something is still puzzling me. "Why do they call Mewtwo the human pokemon?"

"Mewtwo was created by humans. If it wasn't for Lunar and Eevee he would be good as dead." I think she's fed up.

"One last question." She's looking at me really tired. "Do you know if Eevee will bite my head off if I ask her why she isn't a legionary pokemon?"

She is laughing. I hate when people laugh at me. "I really don't think she will. I think she really likes you."

"Ok." I smile and nod before I walk off. I've seen ever pokemon do that to her.

Where's Sue and Rioru? This only ever means trouble.

"Meena move." I hear the voice but I didn't move. The huge fireball is heading towards me and I'm a stupid Mimiroru stuck in headlights. It's coming closer. I close my eyes. I brace myself for impact then the weird sensation of fly and falling comes over me. Sue is standing over me.

"Didn't you hear me?" I shook my head. "Never mind."

It felt like we were friends again. I think she felt it to.

"Sorry." She's smiling at me. "I've been stuck a jerk. Can you forgive me?"

I nod the tackle her to the ground. Out the corner of my eye I'd seen a stray bolt of thunder heading towards us.

"Thanks." She whispers before getting up and fighting.

I spot Rioru. He's helping Lunar. He distracts them she frees them then they help fight for us.

"Hi baby sis." It can't be. It is.

"Hi Lapis." I can't believe it. My eldest sister is still a live. So she's a Raichu. Who cares?

"Lucky you." I don't understand. "You know you're the only one left in our family that's still a Pichu?" Oh yeah she wanted to stay a Pichu but failed. She evolved while chasing a boy. "Got to go." She's off again, like everyone in our family.

"Meena." Rioru and Sue are running towards me. "You ok?" Sue is really looking concerned. I nod. Rioru's face is hard to read.

"Lunar says we better go soon." He doesn't sound to happy.

"Bye." Sue smiles. I feel like we're all friends again. "Bye loser." Wait no. Just Sue and me are.

We both watch her run towards her mum and dad.

"You know the battles nearly ended?" I didn't but it is.

"You ok?" He looks really sad.

"I'm sorry. My mum was taken away from me when I was little." He looks like he's in so much pain.

"I can't help you." Why didn't I notice Lunar? "I can guild you."

"I'll help you find her if you want?" He looks at me.

* * *

QE:Plz review.

E.S.P:This is the end.

QE:It's completed.

Evestar:Soz.


End file.
